


Taking Her For a Spin

by Glinda



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash, Outdoor Sex, first femslash i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-22
Updated: 2007-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: Beside the lake, beneath the trees, Ace and Shou Yuing steal their own legendery romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The History of the Kings of Britain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251956) by Livii. 



> A teeny tiny snippet from nearly a decade ago, the first femslash I ever wrote. Written for Livii long ago because we both wanted there to be more Ancelyn/Bambera and Ace/Shou Yuing in the world and she wrote The History of the Kings of Britain so I wrote this in return. Oh how the world has changed since I wrote this fic - I don't miss the days when this would have been R rated purely because it was femslash...
> 
> As my original LJ author notes said: Read ye notte, thee whom likely offended by young ladies kissing and otherwise behaving unladylike in fashion be...

Bambera and Doris are…somewhere…last time they saw them they were bonding over the dubious pleasures of dating old-fashioned soldiers. Though Bambera (now that she’s stopped objecting to Winifred so loudly its less fun to call her that, and Ace knows all about embarrassing given names) has to worry more about centuries than decades, but somehow that makes it easier. He’s adapting well considering, and a good tussle seems to sort most of that pair’s problems.

But for them… For them, somewhere in the woods? Well, really who needs boys when you can have girls. Soft, beautiful skin. Skin of different shades, making such pretty contrasts, lying against the grass and early fallen leaves. Painting mystical patterns on each others skin in mud, with all the grace of the children that Morgaine called them. Far more fun than finger-paints they’re certain. What starts as laughter, affection and jokes, quickly spirals into passion and joy unfettered. From ticklish giggles transforming into shudders and moans. They wonder briefly if Bambera knows these joys, and decide she probably did and found them lacking. They suspect Bambera found everyone lacking till Ancelyn: they’ve got that odd sort of fated love that only rarely touches mortal life. But whether against a tree or among the weeds, against a wall or in a bed, this, this is perfect. They understand the wild irrational love of the soldiers, without envy, they have their own. Causing explosions is a passion they both share, and at each other’s mercy they cause physical explosions that they cannot imagine anyone else even being able to compare to. Oh they’ve both known other lovers. Perhaps more skilled, perhaps more talented, but here, and now? Among the trees, they create their own private universe of love and sex and passion, that no-one can touch or sully. They only have now, so they’ll make it last and they’ll make it count. And not regret a moment.

Because that’s who they are. Right here, right now.


End file.
